Beyond the Prophecy
by Azraelthegunslinger
Summary: Merlin, it's okay. We know your secret. We're the same way. Oh King Uther is not going to like this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 

The roads gravel shifted under their feet, the cloaks brushing the rocks. "please tell me, we are almost to Camelot; or I will leave your skirted behind out here"

The voice huffed out, the woman paused, her black hair was pulled into a look braid, her dark blue eyes looking out around black lined eyes.

Her companion looked at her, her light brown hair was twisted up into a braid that wrapped in a bun, her gray green eyes still bright. "Almost Az, almost"

The dark haired woman huffed and stood fully, her dark gray cloak with it's black trim falling to hide her figure, only the toes of her black leather boots were visible.

"Why do we have to go to Camelot anyway's? The King outlawed magick's of all kinds" She turned away continuing up the road.

"you forget what your father said?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"No...I just don't think it's a good idea"

The two looked at each other before continuing up the road.

"By my Goddess…" They stared up, "think King Uther is trying to prove something?" The raven haired woman looked at her companion, after a nights sleep and an early morning start they were finally in camelot.

Her friend snickered, then paused. "oh my"

"What?" she followed the sight line, and scoffed. "Such a gaudy red….Our knight's look much better"

"In their Gray's and blacks?"

The blue eyes rolled as the Knights turned for them, "you two Halt!"

"already Halted"

"Outsider's must give up their weapons" a knight ordered.

The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow, "I remove my weapon's for no one"

The brunette nodded, "it's true"

The knight stepped forward, "then I shall take them by force"

"oh god's"

The raven haired woman smiled flipping her cloak open and raised an eyebrow, "you are welcome to try"

"Make sure the men at the east gate are doubled and-" Uther paused trailing off. Gaius looked at him.

"Sire?"

"My word"

The physician looked over, along with the King's son and his servant.

Percival was lunging at an outsider.

The cloaked male, sidestepped, spun on his toes and drew his blade from under his coat as Percival turned, The tip of the sword settled on Percival's adam apple.

"Beautiful"

All eyes turned to the King who suddenly laughed clapping and moved to the outsiders, "Beautiful Footwork young man"

The sword lowered and a gloved hand reached up pushing the hood back, black hair tumbled free small braids with feather's tied in speckled her hair, Her face was almost oval shaped and had high cheekbones and full lips.

"Mi'lady I stand corrected" Uther stopped before the two as the sword holder sheathed her weapon. Her companion quickly lowered her own hood and they knelt swiftly bowing their heads.

"I have yet to see a Man, much less a woman that could match Percival's speed"

"My apologies, King Uther. I did not mean to embarrass a knight before his own Liege" The raven haired woman looked up at Uther through her thick eyelashes.

Uther smiled tightly, "No need, It only means the Prince needs to work harder with the Knights, Rise ladies, tell me who and where my guest's are from"

The two stood.

"I am" the raven haired woman swallowed thickly, "Skyla, and this is" she glanced at her friend, "Aries" She looked back at Uther, "we hail from the Realm of Lyonesse"

Uther nodded slowly, while behind him , Arthur wrinkled his nose in a frown, Merlin however was gaping at the two women.

"Lyonesse, a name I haven't heard in a long time….How is your King?"

Skyla smiled bowing her head, before letting her blue eyes meet Uther's, "Our, Council is doing fine, Brilliant Idea trying to weed out a liar"

Aries picked at her cloak as Arthur cleared his throat. "Liar" the prince raised an eyebrow.

Uther looked to his son, "Yes, Many have heard of Lyonesse and it's flawless reign. The only way to be sure they are truly from the kingdom, is to ask if they answer with anything other than the council, they are liar's"

Arthur gave a soft ah.

"Tis a long way to travel, and without a knight"

Skyla looked at Aries.

Aries cleared her throat, "Skyla is more than enough protection"

"Will you be passing through or will you stay a while?"

Aries looked at Skyla who kept her hands under her cloak. "Difficult to say"

Uther clapped a hand on Skyla's shoulder, "I insist you stay awhile. we shall place you in the castle"

Arthur piped up, "Merlin could show them their rooms"

Uther nodded, "and perhaps Young Skyla would be so kind to show you how they fight in Lyonesse" he looked at Arthur who pursed his lips.

Skyla smiled, eyes mischievous. "I couldn't possibly show up the prince of Camelot"

Arthur's jaw clenched as well. "No, It would be a great learning experience for the other knights to see how others fight"

Skyla bowed her head, "if you say so"

Uther cleared his throat, "Merlin take our guest's to the Castle, see that they get settled and take them some supper"

Merlin bowed, "Yes Sire"

The girls nodded following the dark haired male.

"Your room's will be in the east wing, I will have two servant's sent to help you" Merlin smiled weakly at the women.

"No need" Aries smiled, "We can care for ourselves"

Merlin blinked, "but how"

"our Home run's differently than yours I suppose" Skyla fixed her cloak further hiding her sword. "We clean, cook, sharpen and clothe. we are self reliant, no need for servants….is it true Uther has banned Magick of all kinds?"

Merlin shifted uneasy at how quickly the topic changed. "Yes...he did"

Skyla eyed him. "you sound like you do not agree with his idea"

Merlin froze, "uh...look this is your rooms, I'll go get you both something to eat" he motioned to the doors before turning and running off.

Skyla crossed her arms looking at Aries. "he's obviously avoiding the subject"

Aries smiled, "no I think he's afraid of you dear friend"

"I'm not that terrifying!"

"you should rest, big date tomorrow" Aries chimed disappearing into her room.

"Date my arse, I'm showing my skills in front of a Pompous arse!"

"Date!"

"ARIES!"

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 

"Blasted, Bloody!" Skyla hopped helplessly, a hunk of bread in her mouth and attempting to pull a boot on over her pant leg. She stomped her foot on the floor and smirked as her foot slid into place just as a knock sounded.

"Are you dressed yet?" Aries popped her head into the room, before smiling and entered, The brunette wore a long dark green dress with a white tunic underneath.

Skyla held her hand's out, bread still in her mouth.

"How's it look"

She motioned to herself. The black baggy pants tucked into dark leather boots, an over skirt tattered with gray and black fabric with silver scale mail hanging in places, and a dark leather tunic that stopped above her midriff, its hood lined with red fox fur.

"Like your brother's put a lot of effort into it" Aries stated calmly as the raven haired woman nodded, turning to the belt and pulled her belt on sheathing her double handed sword and finished her bread.

"Well let's go" Aries nodded this time allowing Skyla to exit first before pulling the door shut behind her.

"See you at the field!" Skyla shouted jogging off, Aries huffed.

"Don't leave me!" She shouted chasing her friend.

Skyla laughed running faster and hopped down the steps.

"You- You-...Clotpole!" Aries shrieked having to slow down to take the steps.

Skyla turned on her heel jogging backwards to watch her companion struggle to keep up she laughed, and spun back around halting immediately in front of Arthur. He and the Knights stared in concern.

"Are you alright in the head?" Arthur raised and eyebrow.

Skyla opened her mouth but let out a yelp as Aries slammed into her back, knocking her into Arthur. She locked her knees colliding into his chest, she scowled.

Aries cleared her throat righting herself and looked over, "Did I do that? Whoops!" She stepped back as Skyla stood fully leveling a glare at her.

Arthur coughed, "Are you ready?"

Skyla nodded, eyes glittering. "Only if you're ready to see your teaching flaws"

Arthur's nostrils flared and he turned away, "Merlin! get my armor!" he shouted.

"This should be entertaining" Aries hummed petting her hair as Skyla twisted a feather around a finger.

"Shouldn't be too..oh my Goddess"

Aries turned and spotted the object of her companions tongue tie. Arthur was walking towards them with Merlin in tow, head to toe armor and chain mail.

"Ready?"

Skyla blinked before nodding, "yes"

Aries covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Merlin raised an eyebrow. She took his hand leading him to the the stands.

Skyla inhaled closing her eyes as Arthur stood with his blade, Exhaling she felt the tension leave her body as she drew her blade holding it firmly with two hands.

Arthur lurched forward swinging his blade.

Skyla's eyes opened and her feet shifted allowing her to to make a sidestep spin on the Prince, rolling her back against his own and swung for his exposed side.

Arthur reacted blocking her sword and pushed away, He spun.

Skyla dived, rolling. Arthur twisted, Swinging the blade down.

Skyla's foot caught his ankle as she grabbed his wrist, Arthur tense as the world spun and he landed on his back blinking.

Skyla straddled his waist, both his and her own blade crossed over each other hovering just inches from his neck. "Very shoddy Footwork for a Prince"

Arthur scowled up at her as she let her mouth curve into a smirk.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent" Uthers voice made her stand abruptly and hold her hand out to Arthur, helping him up.

"A True Fighter of Lyonesse!" the king made his way over and she released Arthurs hand sheathing er blade as he dusted his armor off.

Skyla bowed her head slightly, "thank you sire"

Uther smiled down at her, "How long have you been trained with a blade?"

She lifted her head settling her hand on the handle. "this one?"

"Any blade My dear"

Skyla scratched her neck eyes flickering away and mumbled quietly.

"Speak up now"

"Three years"

Arthur's head snapped up, eyes wide as he stared at her. Uther seemed impressed, "Three years with a blade and you can best Arthur"

She gave a soft laugh, "My Father called me a prodigy, my brothers call me a nuisance"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I wonder why" his voice muttered making Skyla glance at him, he narrowed his eyes.

"Such a prodigy then" She looked back at Uther, he smiled. "I believe our guest deserve a feast"

Skyla raised an eyebrow, "That is highly unnecessary Mi'lord"

Uther clapped a hand on her shoulder, "I Insist" making her bow her head. "I just hope you have something more...Feminine in you wardrobe"

Skyla flushed, Arthur noticed her jaw clenching as she gave the King a tight smile, "I'm sure I can find something

Merlin leaned towards Aries "does she?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something"

"Until then, Arthur back to training! Skyla we shall see you and Aries tonight!" Uther turned away as Skyla opened her mouth, He was off in the next instance.

She closed her mouth.

"Will you be staying" Arthur bit out making her look at him.

"No, I'd rather not see your men butcher the way of a blade, pardon me" She snapped making him recoil in surprise and she turned away stalking back to the castle.

"Is she alright?" Merlin looked to Aries who chewed her lip.

"I better go check on her"

The door slammed shut and she let out a frustrated yell dropping on the bed. "Bloody king and his bloody-"

"Skyla?" Aries pushed the door open poking her head in.

"My Father is going to kill me" she sighed stepping further into the room "I'm suppose to be swaying Uther's views on Magick, not going to feasts and teaching his bloody son!"

Aries rolled her eyes shutting the door and walk over to the bed, "Yes, of course there's no possible way to do both, So you'll just have to suffer with Teaching the prince" she walked over to a table picking at the fabric laying on it. "Because it's not like you can do two things at once"

Skyla perked up, "Perhaps you could speak to Uther"

"Are you mad? I rather like my head where it is"

Skyla sighed, "Then will you at least make me a dress for tonight?"

Aries looked at her, "What in the bloody hell do you think I'm here for?"

Skyla sat up and smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Continue wearing your brothers clothing, now go, see if you can't catch Uther, and convince him"

Skyla stood as Aries left, she smiled shucking out her over skirt and shed her vest, pulling on a long sleeved white tunic and picked up her quiver and bow she left the room walking down the hall.

"You act like you trust her" Arthur turned at his exclamation staring at his Father, "we know nothing about her, or her companion, only that they hail from Lyonesse a place I have never even heard of"

Uther sighed lowering his hand and stood, "Lyonesse is a very old and unique realm, anyone coming from there is usually of royal blood, or related to it. They are known for having fighters of both genders and their ferocity in battle along with their loyalty. I'm hoping my generous hospitality with these ladies will pave the way to having them as allies"

"You want to use them?" Arthur stiffened,

"Use is a horrid word Arthur think of it as..helping Camelot becoming feared and respected" The two stared at each other.

A pounding on the doors made Uther look at his guards nodding, they opened the door. Skyla strode in stopping short a few feet away from Arthur. "I'm not interrupting something important am I?"

"No, Arthur was just about to go for a hunt"

She nodded, Uther smiled suddenly, "would you like to join him, I've heard Lyonesse lives for the thrill of a hunt"

"Well yes, but"

He cut her off, "you wouldn't be imposing"

She swallowed looking at Arthur, he looked back at her. "If you'd rather not come, I understand; wouldn't want to inconvenience you"

She shook her head, "no, no inconvenience at all"

"Excellent, you two could make a contest of it" Uther grinned making her smile wryly.

Arthur nodded, "I will let the men know then" he turned to her, "we will meet you outside" he walked past and She closed her eyes, opening them to see Uther nodding encouragingly to her. She bowed her head briefly before following Arthur out of the hall.


End file.
